Birthday Surprises
by Cupcakes and Tea
Summary: Elizabeth has just turned seventeen and her birthday party changes her life. Two men are fighting for her affections, one a certain lord of the EITC and the other the dashing young Commodore. Norribeth and Beckabeth. NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer:I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. It belongs to Disney. I am making no profit from this. I am writing this simply for fun.

Summary:Elizabeth has just turned seventeen and her birthday party changes her life. Two men are fighting for her affections, one a certain lord of the EITC and the other the dashing

young Commodore. Norribeth and Beckabeth.

A/N:This story is completely AU so if that's not your thing then I don't recommend this. It is mostly centered around Elizabeth, Norrington, and Beckett so don't expect Jack or anybody showing up too much! Alright then with that said let's get this story on the road! ^_^

Chapter 1

The warm Caribbean air swept though the room. The air had a perfect combination of sweet and salty smells. The sweet coming from the beautiful flowers and wild fruits and the later coming from the sea. Elizabeth Swann preferred the sea smell. The ocean smelled of freedom and adventure. She had loved it since she was a little girl. It was beauty, mystery, and power all wrapped into one huge package.

Elizabeth sat at her vanity table running a brush through her golden waves. She paused a moment and stared at the mirror. She studied her reflection carefully. Funny, seventeen did not feel any different then sixteen. Why she was just sixteen yesterday! But her father had told her that things would be changing, that she was not a little girl anymore.

She figured her father meant that she was expected to marry soon and have children. Elizabeth felt her stomach turn at the thought. Not that those things did not sound nice but she simply was not ready for the domestic life just yet. She craved the adventures that the sea promised. But in the end she knew that she was destined for this quite life in Port Royal.

Tonight her father was hosting a party for his only child's seventeenth birthday. Many important people would be attending and surely a few men will try to win her affections. Elizabeth was not stupid, she realized that they would only be interested in her fortunes. She feared a man will not marry her for love. Even worse she feared her father may try to set her up with someone. She knew he will expect her to marry someone that had a high rank in society.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands and studied one finger in particular, that being her wedding finger. She traced where a wedding ring would soon be. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the hot tears that threatened to escape. Finally beating the need to cry she slowly opened her eyes and stared at her reflection again. In that moment she made up her mind. If her father wanted her to marry it would be on her terms. She refused to let herself fall into a loveless marriage.

Bearing that thought in mind, she stood up and went to find her maid, Iris. She needed to look good tonight for the party, after all it is not everyday that one turns seventeen.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I promise furture chapters will not be this short. I will update ASAP! Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a perfect night for a party. The weather was wonderful, no rain or hot and heavy air. Elizabeth had on the most beautiful dress. It was a deep red and had little pearls sewn on it. It was cut low enough to just barely show the tops of her breasts.

She danced most of the night with James Norrington. Since she was a young girl she had been infatuated with the dashing young commodore. She thought that he was the perfect man. He was handsome, heroic, sweet, and oh so caring. However, she feared that he only viewed her as a friend and was absolutely not interested in her romantically.

She had just finished a dance with James and politely excused herself for a moment. She just needed to be alone with her thoughts for a moment. She quietly made her way to the balcony outside and was grateful to find that no one was out there. Elizabeth walked to the rail and rested her arms on it. She studied the little town of Port Royal carefully. It really was quite a pleasant little place.

Her thoughts went to James instantly. How could it be that the one man that she actually liked was not interested in her? Well at least it seemed like that anyway. He was always so prim and proper around her. It was actually quite annoying after awhile. The man needed to learn how to loosen up a bit!

"It's a beautiful night," a smooth male voice suddenly said.

Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin! She had been so lost in thought that she failed to notice someone join her on balcony. The man chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you," he bowed his head apologetically.

Elizabeth turned around and looked up at the man and her heart suddenly skipped a beat. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen. What was it about this man that made her stomach have butterflies? He was so mysteriously sexy. She then felt her face go red with embarrassment when she realized she was staring at him. "I'm sorry, it was rude of me not to notice you come out here," she finally choked out and looked away from him.

"Oh Miss Swann it's quite alright," he said softly. Elizabeth looked at him, trying desperately to figure out who he was. He seemed to notice her desperation and he too blushed slightly. "Oh heavens, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Lord Cutler Beckett, I'm a _good _friend of your father's."

"You may call me Elizabeth if you wish," Elizabeth told him. She hated to be called Miss Swann, it made her feel like an old lady.

"Elizabeth..." Beckett tried it out. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady."

Elizabeth blushed even more now. Was this man actually trying to flirt with her? She made eye contact with him. His eyes were so hypnotizing. She flashed him a smile and he smiled back.

"Thank you, my lord," she said. He continued to smile at her.

"Could I perhaps have a dance with you....Elizabeth," he said her name slowly, almost seductively and she melted.

"Of course, my lord," she accepted almost a little too eagerly. Why was she letting this man charm her so easily?

"Wonderful," he said with a smile. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

As Beckett led her off the balcony and to the dance floor Elizabeth noticed James look at them. He looked confused and was that jealousy she saw in his eyes? No, that was impossible. He could not possibly be interested in her. Before she could stop herself she let out a small sigh of disappointment.

"Is there something wrong, Elizabeth?" Beckett suddenly asked her.

"Oh no everything is perfect," Elizabeth told him. He smiled at her, seeming to be happy with the answer.

They began to dance and Elizabeth's thoughts were going crazy. Was seventeen truly the magic age? She never had men really show any interest in her until tonight. Of course Elizabeth knew why they were all so interested. She was the governor's daughter and the sole inheritor of her father's fortunes. And it also had been going around that she was the most attractive woman in Port Royal. She she guessed men would want her as some sort of trophy wife. But she really did not think she was the most attractive woman around. There were many beautiful woman in Port Royal.

"Dear Elizabeth you seem to be in deep thought," Beckett said suddenly derailing her train of thought. Elizabeth flashed him an award winning smile.

"My apologies, sir. A girl only turns seventeen once and you must imagine that my thoughts are quite scrambled," she said. She noticed his necktie slightly askew. "Oh your necktie is a little off," she straightened it for him and accidentally on purpose let her fingers graze his skin. She saw him take in a sharp breath and she could not help but smirk at his reaction. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ah yes, thank you," he said. He apparently had not expected her to be so bold.

Elizabeth was absolutely enjoying herself with Beckett. He seemed to genuinely care about what she had to say. She told him about her love of the ocean and how she would love to someday go out on a ship for awhile and explore.

"Well it certainly seems you have high ambitions," Beckett said.

"Yes, but I fear my father will never let me do anything even remotely fun," Elizabeth huffed.

"He's just being protective...maybe someday you'll have a husband that can take you out to sea..." Beckett trailed off slowly.

"Yeah maybe in my dreams!" Elizabeth laughed softly.

---

The party came to an end faster than Elizabeth wanted. She wanted to continue to spend time with Beckett. He was the first man to really pay attention to her and it excited her. Suddenly James approached them at the little table that they had settled into earlier that night after dancing.

"Lord Beckett," James first acknowledged Beckett and then looked to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I've come to tell you goodnight before I leave but first I would like to talk to you..." James said and then added. "In private."

Beckett narrowed his eyes at James' not so subtle hint to leave. He stood and looked to Elizabeth.

"Sweet Elizabeth, I fear it is getting a little late and I really must take my leave," he told her softly. He took her hand gently and kissed it. "It truly has been a pleasure, I hope to see you again soon?"

"Yes, of course," was all she managed to get out. He smiled at her and looked at James. His smile instantly wiped off his face.

"Commodore," he said and at that he left.

James glared after him until he was out of sight and turned to Elizabeth. He offered her his arm and he led her out to the balcony so that they were alone.

"Elizabeth, please forgive me if I'm out of line but I must speak my mind," James started. Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"James, you know you can tell me anything," she said.

"Yes, very well. I don't think you should be spending anymore time with Beckett," he just came out and said it. Elizabeth stared at him for a brief moment and then it dawned on her. James really was jealous of Beckett!

"I'm sorry James but I really don't understand why I should not," she said.

"He's trouble, Elizabeth. He is a foul man and quite ruthless," James said a slight twinge of anger was in his eyes. "I will not allow that man to cause you any heartbreak."

"Okay first of all your jumping a little ahead. Heartbreak? I barely know the man, it's not like I'm in love with him," Elizabeth said. '_In like with him maybe,'_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Please Elizabeth, he's not a good person. He has a black heart," James pleaded with her.

"James don't worry about me. I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Elizabeth said. She yawned slightly and looked at James. "It's getting late, we both need to get some rest," she said completely dismissing the Beckett subject. James let out a resigned sigh.

"Yes, your right, we'll talk later," James said and he led them back inside. Elizabeth let go of his arm and smiled at him.

"James you worry too much," she said.

"Well it because I c-," James stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "Goodnight Elizabeth," James said and he walked to the door. He turned around and glanced at her again before he left.

Elizabeth stood in the spot that James had left her. Was he about to tell her that he cared about her? Why did he stop? Why did he always have to be so damn proper all the time? It truly was aggravating.

A/N: I know Beckett seems a little out of character but don't worry his real personality will come out soon! Please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was early the next morning and Elizabeth lay in bed half awake and half of asleep. It was a little cool in the room since she left the window open all night. This made her only want to stay in bed longer since it was cozy and warm. She did not expect it to cool down so much. There suddenly was a brief knock on the door and someone entered. She figured it to be Iris, her maid.

"Elizabeth, you must wake up. You have a visitor," came her father, Weatherby Swann's voice. Elizabeth groaned and peeled one eye open.

"A visitor? So early in the morning?" Elizabeth complained.

"Well it's really not that early, Elizabeth. It's seven already!" Weatherby explained to his daughter.

"That sounds early to me," Elizabeth muttered to herself.

"Come now Elizabeth, I think you'll enjoy this visitor. If I do recall correctly you spent quite a long while with him last night," Weatherby said.

Elizabeth sat up at this and looked straight at her father. Was is Lord Beckett? Oh she certainly hoped so! "Lord Beckett?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. Her father nodded and cracked a small smile. Elizabeth could not help but feel a little excited. "Please tell him that I will be down shortly," Elizabeth told her father.

"Certainly," Weatherby replied, obviously looking very pleased. "I shall call Iris in here to get you ready," and with that he left.

Elizabeth got out of bed and went to her vanity table. She brushed her hair and then went to her closet to pick something out to wear. She selected a simple cream colored dress that hugged her curves perfectly. As soon as she laid it out on her bed Iris entered her bedroom with a soft knock.

"Good morning, Miss Swann," she said. Iris was a fairly attractive young woman, not much older than Elizabeth. She had long brown hair that was kept up in a neat bun and green eyes. She was actually a rather close friend of Elizabeth's.

"Good morning, Iris," Elizabeth replied with a warm smile.

As quick as possible Iris dressed Elizabeth. Even though Elizabeth slightly protested she managed to talk her into wearing a corset as long as she promised not to tie it too tight. She pulled Elizabeth's hair up into a messy bun and allowed a few pieces of hair to fall around her face.

"Oh Miss Swann I'm so excited for you!" Iris said happily. "Lord Beckett, now that's a fine man."

"Yes, but I have always hoped that James would someday marry me..." Elizabeth trailed off slowly.

"Oh surely the Commodore finds you pleasing. You are very beautiful, Miss Swann," Iris told her as she put a little make up on Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Iris. You are so good to me," Elizabeth told her.

---

About thirty minutes later Elizabeth finally emerged from her room. She walked gracefully to the stairs and walked down them. Beckett stood down there with her father chatting. He then turned his attention to Elizabeth as she glided down the stairs. She was so beautiful he thought. He was determined that he was going to make her his. When she finally reached him he bowed slightly and took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Miss Swann you look very beautiful," he said smoothly.

Elizabeth smiled at him. He made her feel so happy and so pretty. "Thank you, Lord Beckett." Elizabeth glanced over at her father and he looked so proud. He must be excited about her new company she thought.

"Miss Swann, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out today? It really is a rather beautiful day," Beckett said.

"Of course, I'd love to," Elizabeth said. Suddenly what James told her last night came back to her. '_I don't think you should be spending anymore time with Beckett.....He's trouble, Elizabeth. He is a foul man and quite ruthless....' _Elizabeth shook the thought. James was just being paranoid and maybe even a little jealous. He had plenty of chances with her and she was not going to wait around for him to maybe be honest about his feelings for her.

"Excellent," Beckett said. He then turned to Weatherby. "Governor, I assure you she will be in the best of care with me."

"I trust you Lord Beckett. All that ask of you is to have her back home before dinner at six o'clock," Weatherby said happily. He clearly was in a very good mood.

"Thank you sir for trusting me with your daughter," Beckett bowed politely. "Miss Swann, shall we?" He offered her his arm and Elizabeth took it. They walked outside and to Beckett's carriage. He of course helped her inside and then he too got in.

Elizabeth felt a little nervous. This was the first time that she had ever been alone with a man. But for some reason she felt completly safe with Beckett. She really did not understand James' paranoia.

"So Lord Beckett, what made you want to visit me today," Elizabeth asked, genuinely curious. She briefly wondered if this was like a date of sorts.

"Aw dear Elizabeth I missed your beautiful presence. I could not keep my thoughts away from you last night after I left," Beckett explained. His voice was so silky smooth and Elizabeth loved to hear him speak.

"I'm very flattered, Lord Beckett but I truly do not see why an important man such as yourself would be interested in me," Elizabeth felt a small blush creeping up in her cheeks. Just talking to him let loose hundreds of butterflies in her stomach.

"Elizabeth, you are quite a lovely woman. It truly is sad that you do not see that in yourself. Oh and please dear Elizabeth there is no need for formalities. Please call me Cutler," Beckett said. Elizabeth felt her face get a little hotter. He actually wants her to call him by his first name?

"Cutler...that name really does suit you," she said trying to make casual conversation. He smiled at her.

"Do you enjoy horseback riding?" Beckett asked her.

"Yes, I've enjoyed it since I was a little girl, why do you ask?" Elizabeth said.

"Well that's sort of what I had planned for us to do today," Beckett said. "But first you must be hungry. I get the feeling that you did not get any breakfast this morning?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit that I haven't. I was still sleeping when you came," Elizabeth laughed lightly. Beckett laughed with her. He had such a nice laugh Elizabeth thought.

"I take it that you were feeling a little lazy this morning? Terribly sorry for waking you," he teased.

"Oh stop it! It was quite cold in my room this morning," Elizabeth played back. She felt like she could truly be herself around him.

"Hm...you need someone in there to help keep you a little warmer in the future," Beckett boldly said. Elizabeth smirked at him knowing perfectly well what he meant by that. He certainly seemed comfortable around her as well. Any other woman probably would have smacked him for such a comment.

"Oh really now?" She laughed.

---

Elizabeth and Beckett had spent the whole day together. She had an absolutely perfect time with him. She was quite taken by him. He was handsome and seemed to be very nice. Elizabeth really could not figure out why James hated him so.

At exactly five fifty-five Beckett had Elizabeth back home. He got out of the carriage and proceeded to help Elizabeth out from it. He walked her to the door and and turned to her smiling.

"Elizabeth, I've had a very nice time with you. I only wish the day had not ended so soon," he told her.

"I have enjoyed spending time with you as well," Elizabeth said. She looked at him, as if trying to read his thoughts. He reached his hand out to her face and brushed his fingers gently against her cheek. Elizabeth leaned slightly into his touch, savoring the moment.

"You're so beautiful..." he said softly. Their eyes made contact, chocolate brown meeting ice blue. Elizabeth could not look away, his eyes were so mesmorizing.

"I probably should go in before my father has a fit," she said. She reluctantly broke the eye contact.

"Hm...yes I don't wish to upset him," Beckett said quietly.

"Thank you for a lovely day," Elizabeth finally said after a brief silence.

"The pleasure was all mine, sweet Elizabeth," Beckett told her. "I wish to see you again soon, if that is alright with you?"

"I will look forward to seeing you again," Elizabeth smiled warmly at him.

"Well then, goodnight, Elizabeth," Beckett told her softly.

"Goodnight, Cutler," Elizabeth said back. With that Beckett turned and made his way back to his carriage. Elizabeth watched him the walk away, already she missed his presence.

A/N: Yes I know there is a lot of fluff right now but I promise that some action is about to start. We must get threw the boring stuff before the good stuff comes! I may take the rating up to M as well just to be safe. Well thank you for reading and as always reviews are appreciated. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth sat out on the docks early one morning. She watched the sailors load and unload ships with awe. She envied them, they knew what freedom was like, they explored the seas frequently. The only time Elizabeth had the opportunity to enjoy it was when she was a young girl of twelve years. Oh how she relished those wonderful memories. That was also when she met Commodore Norrington.

He was lieutenant at the time and about the only one on the ship that would pay her any attention. He always answered her unending questions and would tell her stories of his adventures. She had grown quite attached to him then. She had a huge crush on him and dreamed of him becoming her husband someday.

Elizabeth had waited patiently until she was old enough to be seen as a woman. She was determined to get his attention at her sixteenth birthday party. She went all out, she had her father buy her an expensive new dress and had her hair and make up done just right. But he did not seem to notice her hard work. He treated her like he always had; like a friend. At this time she just about gave up on him.

Oh how time seemed to pass by so fast. She was seventeen now and still failed to get his attention. But now she has the attention of a new man. A handsome, powerful, and wealthy man, Lord Cutler Beckett. She had not seen him in a few days but their last encounter was quite pleasant. She really hoped that he would visit again soon.

"Miss Swann?" a familiar male voice spoke to her. She turned around and met the gaze of James Norrington.

"Commodore, I didn't noticed you. I didn't think you wondered around this early in the morning," Elizabeth said.

"Miss Swann you really shouldn't be out here this time of day by yourself," James said and he sat down next to her.

"James, you know just as well as I do that nothing is going to happen to me in this quite little place," Elizabeth told him. He did annoy her sometimes, she honestly did not need another father.

"You're probably right..." he trailed off slowly. Did he really just agree with her that quickly?

Silence took over for a few minutes but it felt like hours. It was not a very comfortable silence and Elizabeth grew concerned about him. He did not seem like his normal self.

"James," Elizabeth broke the silence. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," was his quick reply.

"Really, because I sense that something is bothering you," Elizabeth prodded a little.

"Is it that obvious?" James asked. Elizabeth nodded and offered him a small smile of encouragement. James sighed heavily, his eyes looked tired, like he had not slept. "I'm..." he started hesitantly. "worried about you."

"What on earth are you worried about?" Elizabeth asked.

"You...with Beckett," he admitted.

"Oh James...he's not going to hurt me," Elizabeth told him. She could not believe that he was still upset about her and Beckett.

"Not now anyway...." James said quietly. Elizabeth looked at him curiously. What did he know about Beckett that she did not? Surely Beckett was not this horrible monster James was making him out to be.

"Stop worrying, you're being silly. I can take care of myself if I need to," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, it's not just that..." James said but he did not finish his sentence. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I...well...I...um.." he stumbled with his words. This was very unlike him. "I'm sorry, I've bothered you enough," he went to stand up but Elizabeth grabbed his arm. He was not about to run away like he did the other night at the party.

"James, please," she begged him to continue.

"Forgive me, Elizabeth," and with that she felt his lips touch hers. She was in a state of shock but quickly she reciprocated. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. Was that love that she saw in those beautiful emerald eyes? Suddenly they changed to worry and maybe a little embarrassment. He began to blush and quickly looked away from her. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have...I...um...excuse me," he got up and rushed away, this time Elizabeth did not stop him. She just sat there in shock. His lips, they felt so good against hers. She immediately missed him and wished he had not left. Finally the man showed her some emotion but maybe a little too late.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I've busy and haven't had a lot of time but I wanted to at least get a little something posted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have not had anytime to even think about writing another chapter but now I've finally got one up! I wrote it in a bit of a rush so please excuse any errors. Thanks to my reviewers and I will try to have another chapter up ASAP!

Chapter 5

Elizabeth was still in shock as she walked back home. Had James Norrington really just kissed her? Never in a thousand years had she expected him to be that bold. This was going to be on her mind all day today.

She continued to walk, completely engrossed in her own thoughts. Unfortunately she failed to realize that she was about to walk right into someone. All in just a matter of seconds she collided into the person. She stumbled losing her balance and about to fall when a pair of strong arms caught her. Flustered she never looked up at the person, she just began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and-" but she was cut off.

"Oh yes, how unfortunate that a beautiful woman should run into me and force me to have her in my arms" a smooth and very familiar voice spoke.

"Cutler?" Elizabeth looked up at the man and met his magnificent blue eyes. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. He evoked such wonderful feelings inside her. He smiled at her.

"And what brings you out here so early in the morning?" Cutler asked her. He was still holding her and did not seem to be in hurry to let go.

"I enjoy early mornings every once in awhile," Elizabeth said.

"As do I," Beckett said and slowly he released her from his arms. Elizabeth stared down at her feet, unsure of herself suddenly. She was thrilled that she ran (quite literally) into Beckett but she was still lost in thought about James. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Beckett suddenly asked.

"Oh yes, my apologies. Well since we've run into each other would you like to join me and my father for breakfast? I'm sure he will be pleased to see you," Elizabeth offered.

"As much as that would please me I must decline. I have a bit of business to attend to this morning but I could come by this afternoon if you would like?" he said.

"That would be lovely," Elizabeth accepted the alternative.

"Great, then I shall see you later," Beckett took her hand and kissed it softly. Elizabeth loved how soft his lips felt against her skin. "Good bye," were his departing words. Elizabeth managed to choke out a good bye herself and then rushed off back home to eat breakfast and hopefully see Beckett soon.

---

The morning went by slow. It always did when Elizabeth expected company. Finally noon was approaching and Elizabeth heard a knock at the door from the sitting room. She had been curled up on the love seat reading one of her favorite books. She peered through the doorway hoping to catch a glimpse of the visitor and hoping it was Beckett.

She caught sight of one James Norrington standing at the doorway. Her stomach dropped. She had not expected him to come around today, especially after the earlier situation. She licked her lips remembering the feeling of his lips against her own. Carefully she stepped out of the sitting room and made eye contact with James. He looked like he was blushing.

"Commodore, what a pleasant surprise," Elizabeth heard her father's voice from the stairs. How inconvenient that he decided to greet the visitor. "Come in, Commodore. Shall I have a servant bring you some tea and biscuits?" Weatherby asked warmly when he reached the doorway.

"No thank you, Governor, I do not intend to stay very long," James said politely.

"Oh non-sense. I insist that you stay for lunch, you know Lord Beckett should be here shorty to join us," Weatherby said, genuinely excited about his company today. Elizabeth saw James' expression change to what briefly looked like disgust and then back to the polite happy look.

"The Fort really needs my attention today I'm afraid," James was desperately trying to get out of the situation and Elizabeth felt bad for him.

"Oh I'm sure the Fort will be alright for a short while. Please Commodore I really do insist you stay. You need not to be shy, we will all have a lovely time," Weatherby simply would not take no for an answer. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Elizabeth stopped breathing for a moment. This was going to be quite an uncomfortable situation.

The butler answered the door and there stood Cutler Beckett. His eyes instantly locked onto James. Elizabeth thought she saw them both exchange glares. Weatherby, completely oblivious to the growing tension between the two men greeted Beckett.

"Lord Beckett, so glad you made it early. I hope you don't mind the Commodore joining us?" Weatherby said.

"Oh, not at all. It's always a pleasure to be in such nice company," Beckett glared at James again when Weatherby was not looking. Elizabeth was amazed at how her father could honestly not sense the tension.

"Elizabeth, you look rather lovely today," Beckett said.

"Thank you my lord," Elizabeth said happily.

"Lunch should be ready shortly but in the meantime shall we retire to the sitting room?" Weatherby said and advanced to where Elizabeth earlier came from. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the Governor.

They all took their seats as a servant served them some tea. Beckett and Norrington barely spoke to each other and when they did it was almost always an argument between them. Elizabeth still could not figure how her father did not feel the tension.

Lunch was finally served and it was equally as uncomfortable. Norrington barely spoke while Beckett focused most of his attention on Elizabeth. Weatherby was happily conversing with everyone and eating his lunch.

Elizabeth glanced over at Norrington. She knew that he must feel terribly awkward right now. A few hours ago they were kissing. She knew he came to talk about kissing her earlier. He probably was wanting to apologize again for it but she wished he would not. Truthfully she was thrilled that he kissed her but terribly confused now. Beckett was obviously very interested in her and she liked him a lot too. Suddenly Norrington stood up and looked at Governor Swann.

"Governor, I really must excuse myself now. The Fort really needs me by now I'm sure," Norrington said softly. "Lunch was nice and I thank you for your hospitality." Governor Swann stood as well and held his hand out for Norrington to shake. Norrington grasped his hand firmly and shook it.

"Thank you for staying for lunch Commodore," Governor Swann said. Norrington nodded and briefly glanced Beckett's way and nodded to acknowledge him.

"I'll walk you out Commodore," Elizabeth spoke up. Norrington nodded and made his way to the door with Elizabeth by his side. Once they were out of earshot of Beckett and Governor Swann Elizabeth turned to Norrington. "James, I'm so sorry you had to endure that. I know that you don't care much for Lord Beckett."

"Well on the bright side I got to spend some time with you," Norrington said cheerfully. He then looked down at his feet, finding it impossible to look her in the eyes.

"Did you come here to talk to me....about earlier?" Elizabeth decided that she would just get what was on both their minds out in the open.

"Um..ah..yes...yes I did actually," Norrington said shyly and then added. "I'm so sorry if I offended you in any way, I wasn't thinking....that was so...so stupid of me and-"

"And you have nothing to be sorry for James," Elizabeth cut him off. Norrington simply stood there too shocked to reply. Finally after what seemed like forever he found his voice.

"So...you don't hate me?" Norrington truly seemed relieved.

"I could never hate you James," Elizabeth said. Norrington was about to open his mouth to say something when Beckett entered the room with Governor Swann. He looked between Elizabeth and Norrington and almost smirked. Clearly he had interrupted an important conversation and was happy that he did.

"Apologies for interrupting, I thought you were gone already Commodore," Beckett said.

"I was just leaving," Norrington said. "Good day," he nodded to Beckett and the Governor and turned to Elizabeth and smiled. "Good bye, Miss Swann," and with that he opened the door and walked out. Elizabeth was staring at the spot where Norrington was standing. She had smile on her face that annoyed Beckett to no end. He knew that Norrington was his competion for Elizabeth's affections and was going to need to get him out of the picture and quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gasp! I am so sorry for the long update. I've had a lot going on and just didn't have time to write. I know this chapter is short but I'll try to have a longer one next time. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 6

The next day Elizabeth learned from her father that James had to make a trip to England. Some "Navy" business is what her father told her. The Dauntless would be taking off today, bright and early. She was sad that he was leaving, she had no idea how long he would be away. They finally seemed to be building something deeper and he was going away.

Elizabeth had slowly been making her way to the docks, to see James off. She was dreading it, she hated goodbyes. But she hoped that he was be back soon, that this "business" would not take very long and he would be back. She was creeping up on the docks and the Dauntless was in plain view now. Her eyes searched for James and finally found him. He was talking to Lieutenant Groves.

"James!" Elizabeth called and she picked up her skirts and hurried over to him. Along the way she tripped on a plank of wood and landed safely in James' quick arms.

"Elizabeth, you really must be careful! I would hate to see you hurt," he said softly.

"I was just happy to see you, James," Elizabeth put on a sad pout. James smiled and then released her safely back on her own feet.

"I honestly am surprised to see you out here Elizabeth. I figured you had more important things to be doing," James said. Elizaebeth playfully slapped James' arm.

" What could be more important than seeing my friend off," she told him. "So...how long are you going to be gone anyway?" she tried to be casual.

"I don't know," James said and then dropped his voice. "I think this is pointless. Beckett is just coming up with an excuse to be rid of me if you ask for my opinion."

"Why would he do that?" Elizabeth asked. James shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's just me that thinks that," James said.

"I'm going to miss you James," Elizabeth suddenly blurted out and successfully changed the subject.

"Ah, you'll hardly know I'm gone," James laughed softly. "I think you've got plenty going on, all these young men I'm sure are desperately wanting your affections," he was trying to make light of it but Elizabeth could tell he did not like thinking about that. "Beckett seems quite taken with you.."

"I...ah..what...what makes you say that?" Elizabeth was suddenly the one stumbling over her words. She felt a blush creeping up her chest and to her face. James gave her a look of 'seriously you need me to tell you?'

"Well I believe it's quite obvious," James said stiffly. He knew that his jealousy was beginning to come through.

"Well I think that that is your imagination," Elizabeth said. She knew that James was right. Beckett was interested in her, no doubt about it. James gave her a knowing look and she glanced down at her feet, unable to look at him. "So you really don't know how long you'll gone?" she asked. James shook his head no.

"Commodore....Commodore sir..um...sorry to interrupt but we are almost ready," Groves said.

"Sounds good lieutenant, go ahead and board the Dauntless, I'll join you momentarily," James told the young lieutenant. Groves nodded his head.

"Good day Miss Swann," Groves said to Elizabeth before departing. Elizabeth had smiled warmly at him in response.

"So I guess this is it then?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I suppose so.." James said quietly. He stepped as close to her as was proper and took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Elizabeth swooned. Why was this side of James coming out now? Why did it not come out sooner? She felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Please be careful, James," Elizabeth told him. She noticed that he still was holding her hand as well.

"I will...for you," James said those last two words so quietly that Elizabeth almost did not hear them. He let go of her hand and stepped back from her. "Good bye, Elizabeth." He turned around and started to walk away.

"James!" Elizabeth called to him, quickly catching up with him. He turned around and faced her. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled to the brim with tears now. It killed him inside to see her cry. She suddenly extended her hand to him, a pink handkerchief in her hand. "Take this, for good luck...it's always been lucky for me anyway," she smiled shyly at him. James could not help but smile as he reached out and took it from her, their hands brushed.

"Thank you, Elizabeth...I promise I'll bring it back to you," he said softly. Elizabeth grinned and slapped his shoulder gently.

"You better, that's my favorite handkerchief!" Elizabeth said playfully. James nodded and gave her one more heart melting smile before he had to go. She watched him as he made his way to the Dauntless and she suddenly felt very alone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Wow it has been forever since I last updated! Apologies to those of you reading this for the long wait. Alright so this chapter has a bit of fluff so be warned! I am hoping that I have finally set this up enough to start going somewhere with this!

Chapter 7

It had been several weeks since Elizabeth had last seen James Norrington. She had not heard from him at all and worried about his safety frequently. On the other hand her relationship with Lord Beckett was growing, especially with James' absence. She truly was becoming quite fond of him and was always thinking about him. He really was a very charming man, he made it quite difficult for her not to like him. To this day Elizabeth did not understand why James disliked him so much. She never once observed a bad trait in him. He treated her like a princess and she loved every moment of it.

Today Elizabeth was walking through town, slowly making her way to the beach. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and she had just been released from a rather boring service at church. The priest had such a monotone voice and she found it difficult not to fall asleep as he droned on. It was such a relief to finally get out of there and get some fresh air.

As she strolled through the quiet streets she found herself wondering where Beckett was this morning. He had not shown up at the church service which was a bit unusual. Since his stay here in Port Royal she always recalled him showing up for every service. She wondered what must have been so important that he missed church.

Elizabeth found herself staring out to sea when got closer to the beach. She wondered if James would be home soon and if he was okay. He truly was a dear friend to her and it would break her heart if something happened to him. She knew from his stories of the sea that even a seemingly harmless trip could turn dangerous in a blink of the eye. Pirates were a real problem in the sea and were always a ruthless bunch. Strangely enough Elizabeth still found pirates fascinating despite their horrid reputation. They were free to do whatever they wished and that kind of freedom interested Elizabeth. She always had felt like a caged bird in Port Royal, always expected to do this and that. How wonderful it must be to simply just be. No expectations, no disappointments, no pressure from society. What a dream that must be.

Finally she was at the sandy shore and closed her eyes when a warm Caribbean breeze swept by. Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and buried her feet in the still cool sand. The afternoon sun had not warmed it up just yet. The air smelt salty and sand was in between her toes and she was simply in heaven. She found herself reminiscing times of when James would take her to the beach when she was young.

"_James keep up!" giggled a thirteen year old Elizabeth who was running along the beach. _

"_Slow down Elizabeth, I'm not as young as you!" James had called out to her._

_Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned around to look at him. She put her hands on her hips and waited for him to catch up. _

"_Lord James you act as if you're an old man! You're really not that much older than me," she said to him. _

"_Ha well when you run like that I feel as if I'm a hundred years old!" James laughed. "Anyway don't get to far from me, your father would kill me if something happened to under my watch."_

"_Its nice to know I have an 'old man' as my protector!" Elizabeth teased. _

"_Alright now you asked for it!" James grabbed her and arms and swung her in circles. Elizabeth laughed in delight._

James was really sweet to her back then. Elizabeth found herself wondering what had happened to that James. That James was playful and even funny when he he had been in the right mood. When did he turn into the stuffy James that she knew today?

"Mind if I join you?" came a smooth and familiar voice. Elizabeth looked to see who the intruder was and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Cutler Beckett standing there. He stood beside her smiling charmingly at her.

"Of course, I always enjoy your company," Elizabeth said. "You weren't at church this morning," she added.

"Yes, I had some business to attend to elsewhere. Unfortunately my job calls for quite a bit of my attention," Beckett explained.

"I am starting to realize that, it's been a couple weeks since I last heard from you," Elizabeth said. She hoped that she was not coming across to him as annoyed. As soon as she said that she wished she had worded it differently.

"I apologize," Beckett said. There was a moment of silence between them when he spoke again."Elizabeth, I have missed you these last couple of weeks..."

"I've...missed you too," Elizabeth admitted shyly and looked down at her sand covered feet. Suddenly he moved in front of her and cupped her cheek with his hand. She slowly looked up at him, her eyes connected with his. He had a gentleness in his eyes then.

"Elizabeth..." he said her name softly. "I know this may seem a little rushed but I must confess something to you." Elizabeth continued to gaze into his blue eyes, waiting for him to continue. "Since that night, when I met you at your party I have thought of you incessantly. I am not one to usually believe these kinds of things but..." he paused hesitantly. "But I fell in love with you that night."

Elizabeth was floored. Did Cutler Beckett just confess that he was in love with her? Was this really happening or was she just dreaming? This was too good to be true, there was no way that this wonderful man had just said that. She just knew that she was going to wake up any moment now.

"Elizabeth? I'm sorry that was too much, I'll leave you now," Beckett seemed a little flustered as he backed away and started to retreat from her. Elizabeth felt panicked then. He must have taken her silence as rejection. She quickly turned around and ran after him.

"Cutler! I'm sorry come back," she finally reached him. As soon as he turned around to face her she made a very bold move. The kind of move that young ladies were never supposed to do but she felt it was necessary to let him know that she cared for him. She kissed him then. Her lips connected with his and he clearly was shocked by this. However he did not waste time, he eagerly returned her affections and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Their kiss would have been considered very inappropriate if anyone had been around to see it. A man and woman never kiss in public and they especially did not embrace in public. Elizabeth returned his embrace and there was absolutely no space between the two of them. Finally they seemed to remember where they were and pulled apart slowly. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Will you marry me, Elizabeth?" Beckett whispered to her. Again this man has floored her. He was just full of surprises today! Quickly she made a decision.

"Yes, but we have to speak with my father first before anything is set in stone," Elizabeth replied.

"Not a problem, I'll speak to him today," Beckett said. "In fact why not now?"

"I don't see why not," Elizabeth said happily. She could not believe this was happening. It all happened in just a few moments. Had she really just agreed to be married? She felt like she could not be with a better man, except maybe one. Beckett certainly gave her plenty of butterflies in her stomach. Was she in love with him though? She was beginning to think so. She did find herself wondering what James would think of all this. She knew he would be furious about this arrangement. He clearly could not stand Beckett for whatever reason he may have. She also was beginning to think that perhaps he was starting to develop feeling for her finally. Well all she knew was that she could not wait around for him forever and now she found this nearly perfect man that wanted to marry her. Perhaps James was just a little too late and Elizabeth had certainly lost her patience with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: Okay so finally found some motivation to continue with this story. Thank you to all who are still with me!

It was a rainy and gloomy day in Port Royal. In fact it had been raining for nearly a week relentlessly. A few brutal storms passed by and in fact one was happening right now. The thunder clapped loudly and the lightning struck the earth viciously. Elizabeth sat at her vanity table writing in her journal.

"_Today marks the twelfth week that James has been gone. I grow worried about his welfare. The Dauntless was due home yesterday; my father had told me so a few days ago. James has always in times past been home on time. He never seemed to delay but now he is late. I cannot help but worry. I asked father about it this morning. He told me he had not heard any news regarding The Dauntless…"_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she was interrupted. Quickly she snapped her journal shut and looked at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Her father, Governor Swann stepped inside her room. She met his eyes and they were very troubled. Elizabeth felt her stomach tighten up. He had that very same expression when he told her that her mother had passed away. "Father, are you alright?"

"Elizabeth, Lord Beckett is here. He has something to tell you. I thought it would be best coming from him," Governor Swann said solemnly." He is in the study," he added. Elizabeth nodded and exited her room to begin to make her way to her father's study but noticed her father not follow her.

"Father?" Elizabeth questioned.

"It's fine Elizabeth. Go to him," Governor Swann urged her. Elizabeth again nodded her head and continued the path to the study. This was definitely not going to be good news, she knew that for certain. Anxiety was killing her as she walked and made her want to get there as quickly as possible.

Finally she was there and slowly entered the room. Beckett stood by a window watching the storm and drinking some port. The lighting she noticed was quite eerie. She had not seen Beckett for a couple weeks. He said that there was "Business" to attend to out at sea.

"Lord Beckett," Elizabeth said to get his attention. Beckett turned to look at her and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful as always," he walked over to her and hugged her. "I've missed you," he said into her hair. He then pulled away. "I wish this was only a visit for pleasantries," he said as he pulled away.

"Yes father said you had something to tell me," Elizabeth said. She was happy he was here but at the same time wished he was not. He clearly was about to drop some bad news on her, she just knew it.

"Yes, well I suppose there is no easy way to say it," Beckett paused for a brief moment before continuing. "As you have already figured out the Dauntless is late on her return. That being said there is a reason for this and unfortunately it is rather grim. The ship and her crew have been lost to the sea; we found parts of the ship…"

_Oh God _Elizabeth thought. James…no she did not just hear that. She felt her breakfast threaten to come up from her stomach tightening into a knot. Her legs began to tremble.

"What…what happened?" She managed to choke out.

"We believe a hurricane was responsible," Beckett said.

"A-and no survivors" Elizabeth said. Beckett shook his head and hot tears welled up in her eyes. She tried so hard to fight them and quickly turned around to attempt to compose herself. Her entire body was now trembling.

"Elizabeth… I know that the Commodore was a close friend of yours. I'm so sorry," Beckett said putting his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. There was no way this was actually happening. James was not gone he could not be gone! Elizabeth was really breaking down now, her control quickly slipping as she felt the tears slide down her face now. Her knees finally buckled but luckily Beckett caught her. He turned her around and embraced her and she now cried hard into his shoulder. He said comforting words to her softly to try and calm her down. She then flashed back to a favorite memory of her and James.

"_Elizabeth where are you?" James said._

_Elizabeth giggled at James' cluelessness of her whereabouts. She could tell he was becoming frustrated with this game. Irritation was written all over his face._

"_Seriously James you are terrible at this game," Elizabeth said as she stepped out from her hiding spot. _

"_Yes apparently so. That is why I don't like this game…" James said irritably._

"_Aww, don't be grumpy," Elizabeth said with a fake sad pout on her face._

"_I'm not being grumpy," James protested. _

"_Yes you are. You have a very sour look on your face, like this," Elizabeth attempted to recaptured his expression and looked quite ridiculous doing so. _

"_I do not look like that," James huffed. "Anyway I have something else for us to do, that we will both enjoy."_

"_Really? What?" Elizabeth was excited. _

"_Well you see that boat over there?" James pointed toward the water. Elizabeth nodded. "I'm teaching you how to fish today."_

"_I thought you said that ladies don't fish?" Elizabeth was skeptical. She had been begging him for months to teach her._

"_Well fortunately for you I've had a change of heart. Come on let's go!" James said, he actually seemed a bit excited._

"_Okay! Thank you James!" Elizabeth was beyond herself with excitement. _

_After James showed her the basics, she was fishing like a pro. She seemed naturally talented at it as she had already caught two fish. He admittedly was impressed. They joked and talked for hours as they fished. By the end of the day Elizabeth's porcelain white skin was at least a good three shades darker. She knew her father would have a fit but she really did not care. She had the time of her life._

Elizabeth looked on that day very fondly. She was fourteen at the time and had really been starting to develop feelings for James then. He was always so good to her. She felt a new wave of tears come on. She would never have a moment like that with James again and it tore her apart.

Governor Swann happened to come into the room just then to check on them. Beckett quickly noticed and started to pull away from Elizabeth but the Governor shook his head no. He knew that Elizabeth needed the comfort and right now Lord Beckett was the best she had. The Governor too was mourning. James was a very good friend of his as well, in fact he had come to think of James as the son he never had. He actually had thought at one point that Elizabeth and James would one day marry. But now any hopes of that were gone as the Dauntless was now in ruins. Her crew it seemed was lost to the sea forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For some unexplained reason it rained almost every day for two weeks since Elizabeth learned of James' death. Today, the day of her wedding was no exception. She did not mind it much; it rather matched her mood for the last two weeks. The wedding plans seemed to accelerate and it was a lot for her to take in. She tried to be cheerful throughout the whole process but it was difficult. James was gone and her heart broke nearly every day when she reminded herself of that fact. She never imagined that she could miss a person so much. James was in many ways her best friend and she was in love with him.

Elizabeth felt so guilty for having these feelings. She was marrying Beckett after all and she did care for him very much. In the past two weeks she realized however that she loved James far more than she ever knew. Losing him has made her realize how much she was in love with him. She longed for a man she would never lay eyes on again. The sea as beautiful as it was claimed him forever and she was actually resentful of the sea. The one thing she admired all her life took the man she loved away.

Her heart hurt so much and was torn. Beckett deserved better than this, he deserved all of her heart but she knew he would never truly have it all. A part of her heart died along with James and would never be revived. These were awful thoughts, especially on her wedding day. Everything was just so unfair, why did James have to be gone? She always loved him but she accepted Beckett's proposal because she never thought her and James could ever be together. Beckett was good to her and would take care of her.

All these thoughts were going through her head while in the carriage on her way to the church. She had to put herself together; she had to be strong on this day. This was supposed to be a happy event. Her father was so happy with her. She knew he always wanted her to marry someone he felt was worthy of her. What better person to marry than a wealthy lord, right? Now that was an awful thought, she was not marrying Beckett simply for money or to even please her father. She did love Beckett, maybe not the same way as she did James but she did care very deeply for him.

Finally the carriage came to a halt. She saw that they had arrived at the church when the door was opened for her and was greeted by her father. He helped her out of the carriage and smiled proudly at her.

"Elizabeth you are absolutely breathtaking. You look so much like your mother," Governor Swann said cheerfully.

"Thank you father," Elizabeth smiled and nodded. She had on a beautiful ivory gown with subtle pearls sewn into it. The neck dipped down into a slight v shape and the sleeves were entirely lace. Iris, her maid suddenly approached with a beautiful bouquet of white roses in hand.

"Ms. Swann, I have the flowers you will carrying," Iris said and gently handed them off to Elizabeth. She pulled Elizabeth's veil over her face and stepped back and examined Elizabeth. "You look beautiful Ms. Swann."

"Thanks to you Iris, I would be lost without you! Father I am stealing her from you, you do realize this right?" Elizabeth laughed lightly at the Governor.

"I figured you might," Governor Swann smiled warmly at his daughter. Iris smiled and bowed slightly and excused herself.

"Well then, shall we?" Governor Swann offered Elizabeth his arm.

"I suppose we shall," Elizabeth smiled. She was struggling with her feelings of guilt. She briefly wondered if this was the right decision but knew it was too late for her to back out now. She hoped that she would one day grow to love Beckett the same way she does James.

Governor Swann walked her to the entrance of the church where Elizabeth heard the bridal music begin to play. "Are you ready Elizabeth?" He asked her seeming to sense her anxiety. Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded. The Governor motioned for the guard to open the door and they stepped in. Elizabeth felt all the eyes of Port Royal on her and it was unnerving. Beckett stood at the alter looking rather handsome, watching her come down the aisle. The second her father left her side she felt panicked. She was alone now with her husband to be.

The ceremony went by in a blur, she barely remembered saying "I do". It was over quickly and the pair walked back down the aisle as husband and wife. The reception immediately followed at the Governor's mansion. It was extravagant and was very obvious a lot of money went into it.

Elizabeth and Beckett made their rounds around the room greeting everyone. They finally made it to their quiet little table and sat down. Elizabeth was quiet as Beckett was approached by what seemed to be an old friend and they chatted rather loudly. She tuned them out and her thoughts were with James again. She was amazed for a day that was supposed to be all about her and Beckett she thought of James quite a bit. She could not control herself. Abruptly she was taken from her dream world when Beckett said something to her.

"Elizabeth, darling, are you alright? You seem distracted," he said and placed a hand on top of one of hers.

"Oh yes!" she said a little too enthusiastically. She suddenly looked down realizing that sounded a bit fake. "I'm just a little tired," she added in a more normal voice. Beckett nodded and smiled.

The reception went on for another hour and Elizabeth was carrying on a pleasant conversation with a few ladies when Beckett suddenly approached her. "Come here with me darling," he said and abruptly pulled her away.

"Cutler, what are you doing? I was talking to them, that was a bit rude," Elizabeth said a little bit miffed off at him.

"Well you are my wife and I will have your attention when I want it," he said plainly.

"Yes, you will always have my attention but you do not have to do that. I think that was highly inappropriate," Elizabeth said. "Excuse me I need fresh air," Elizabeth said and walked away. She walked out to the balcony to calm down a bit. That really upset her and came out of nowhere. Why would he do something so rude? She then heard the door open and close again.

"Why did you walk away like that?" she heard Beckett's voice.

"Because you upset me and I needed a moment," Elizabeth replied.

"Why do you care what those old bats think anyway?" Beckett leaned against the rail.

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth was shocked at his behavior. Beckett suddenly leaned in and kissed her and she smelled the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk?" He frowned at her.

"That's absurd," he said irritably. "Let's get out of here," he said.

"I don't want to yet," she said.

"You will do as you're told," Beckett snapped.

"Excuse me? You must be drunk because the Cutler I know would not be acting like this," Elizabeth said.

"Okay this debate is over. Come now," he roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

"I want to see my father before we leave," Elizabeth said and suddenly stopped and yanked her wrist away from him.

"Fine," Beckett conceded and she went to find the Governor and Beckett followed her. Quickly she spotted him.

"Governor, I am afraid Elizabeth is a little tired and wishes to go home," Beckett said before Elizabeth had a chance to speak. "The evening has been most enjoyable," he added. Elizabeth felt like screaming at Beckett just then. How dare he make it seem like she was the one that wanted to leave.

"I will see you very soon Father," Elizabeth smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah I am sure you will! It has been an excellent evening! Elizabeth you could not have married a better man. I am sure Lord Beckett will take very good care of you," Governor Swann smiled at the newlyweds. Elizabeth nearly rolled her eyes and wanted to say how much of a jerk "Lord Beckett" was being.

"Take care Father," Elizabeth smiled.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Governor," Beckett added.

The pair made their way to their carriage in silence. Beckett offered his assistance for her to get in the carriage and Elizabeth refused. Elizabeth could swear she saw him smirk at this. The ride to her new home was in utter silence. She even refused to make eye contact with him.

When they arrived at his mansion she continued the silence. They entered the mansion and they were approached by an older woman, Elizabeth assumed her to be a servant.

"My Lord," the woman bowed slightly.

"Regina, this is my wife, Elizabeth. She is tired so show her to our room please," Beckett said.

"Milady, please follow me," Regina said warmly walking slowly toward the beautiful spiraling staircase. Elizabeth shot Beckett a glare but followed the older woman.

They walked up the stairs and Elizabeth looked down and noticed Beckett walk toward a different room downstairs. She wondered what he was going to do. Hopefully not drink anymore.

"Here we are Milady," Regina said as she opened a door. Inside was a beautiful room. The room was finely decorated in very rich colors. "You will find that all your things have already been delivered and put away. Please allow me to help you out of your dress," Regina said. Elizabeth nodded and turned around so she could unlace the back of the dress. Regina carefully helped her out of the dress and offered Elizabeth a warm bath. Elizabeth gratefully took the offer and stepped into the washroom.

"I will leave you this gown to dress in when you are done," Regina said setting a silky white gown on a nearby table. "Please let me know if there is anything at all that you need. I shall leave you to your privacy," Regina said. Elizabeth nodded and thanked her.

The bath felt amazing; it was definitely helping her wind down from a long day. She still could not believe Beckett's behavior. He was so rude and even mean. She actually dreaded when he would come up here to more than likely want to consummate the marriage. Honestly she did not really want to be near him after his behavior earlier. She wished more than ever right now that James was here. He never would treat her this way. She dipped her head into the bath water. She just wanted to stay here forever and hoped that Beckett would not come up anytime soon. Could she refuse him? She had been told about her "wifely duties" but did she really have to submit to him after he had been such a jerk?

After she was satisfied that she was clean she stepped out and toweled off. Elizabeth grabbed the white gown but did not recognize it as hers. He must have had it bought for her. She walked into the bedroom and examined the room a little more closely. It was a very cozy and inviting room; it even had its own fireplace. She spotted her vanity and was so happy to see a little piece of her old home. She sat down at it and began to comb out her hair.

At least two hours seemed to pass before Beckett finally showed up much to her displeasure. She had been comfortably curled up on a chair reading a book. He glanced at her and began to take his coat off and threw it to the side. He had an annoying grin on his face and Elizabeth suspected he did in fact drink more.

"Elizabeth, my darling, you feeling any better? You were a bit cranky earlier," he said.

"Excuse me? You were the one being rude," Elizabeth said and snapped the book shut.

"It'll be okay. Come here," he said with his arms outstretched. She reluctantly approached him and he pulled her close. The stench of alcohol was heavy on him and frankly repulsed her. Just yesterday this was the sweetest man in the world and now he was different. "Look at me," he demanded. Elizabeth refused and he grabbed her chin and forced her to. "You will obey me Elizabeth," he said and roughly kissed her. She pushed him away.

"Stop acting like this," she said.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about. Do not push me away again," he said dangerously. He grabbed her hard and pulled her to him and kissed her again. She tried to push him off but he would not budge and forced her against a wall.

"Cutler you are hurting me!" she tried to get away again but he would not allow it. Suddenly as if guided by instinct Elizabeth smacked him. That made him back away but now he looked angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" he demanded.

"You were hurting me," she said pointing at her bruised arm. "I don't want to be with you tonight, you are clearly drunk."

"Elizabeth, do not make this difficult. You are my wife and you will obey me even if I have to force you to. Your primary job is to please me and that is what you will do," Cutler forcefully picked her up and dropped her on the bed and began taking his waistcoat off. She could not believe this he was really going to make her do this. "Now just be a good woman and keep your mouth shut, okay?" he said as he began to slip her gown off. She felt like crying, this was not how she imagined her wedding night would be.

**A/N:** I am sorry this chapter was very short and rushed but I really just wanted to get that stuff out of the way! Forgive some minor mistakes I may have made I know I wrote this quickly. I have some good stuff planned for future chapters so please bear with me! Thank you to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed this one!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay another chapter! I am actually getting back into this story and am enjoying writing again. I am bumping this up to an M rating to be on the safe side lol. Thanks again to my readers I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Elizabeth woke up the next day to an empty bed. She was actually thankful that he was not in the room with her. After last night she now had a rather large problem with her new husband. Her body ached from him man handling her last night. He was not gentle in the slightest bit with her. She felt so helpless and scared last night. Every time she tried to fight him off her he would just restrain her painfully. Her wrists had the bruises to show just how cruel he was. Maybe James was not so wrong about Beckett after all.

She glanced at the clock to find that it was eleven o'clock in the morning. She could not believe that she had been asleep for so long. Slowly she began to crawl out of the bed. She glanced at the sheets and saw blood; her blood from him taking her so hard last night. All she wanted to do was cry. Her heart was broken because the man she thought was going to take care of her caused her harm. She pulled the covers over the blood spot; she did not want to see it anymore. _'James, you would be so mad right now. So disappointed that I didn't listen to your warnings,'_ Elizabeth thought to herself and felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. She missed James so much, even more than ever now.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door. Elizabeth felt her heart speed up in anxiety. She hoped it was not Beckett. "Lady Beckett? May I enter?" she heard Regina's kind voice. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. Regina entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Are you feeling well, Milady?" Regina asked as she was approaching Elizabeth. Elizabeth attempted a smile.

"I am fine, Regina," Elizabeth said softly. Regina looked at the younger woman before her and had a slight sadness in her eyes. It was almost as if she could read Elizabeth's thoughts.

"Well that's good to hear," said Regina as she went to Elizabeth's wardrobe to pick out a dress for her to wear. "This one looks nice?" she held up a dark blue dress, one of Elizabeth's favorites.

"My favorite actually," Elizabeth glanced up at it and looked back down at her hands. She did not want to look Regina in the eyes. Elizabeth felt ashamed that she was practically raped last night by her husband.

"Dear, would you like a bath?" Regina asked. Elizabeth nodded trying her best not to cry. Regina sat the dress down on the bed. "Give me a few minutes to get another maid to bring some warm water for your bath," Regina said and excused herself from the room.

Elizabeth looked at the dress lying on the bed. James loved that dress as well. He always said she looked "rather handsome" in that dress. Elizabeth chuckled slightly. James had to always be so damn proper. Regina came back into the room with a large bucket and another two maids followed with buckets. All of them left after they dumped the buckets in the tub except Regina.

"There we are dear. Come now I will help you get your gown off," Regina said. Elizabeth blushed; she must have noticed it was torn quite a bit. They walked into the washroom and Regina helped her out of the gown and helped her into the tub.

"Thank you, Regina," Elizabeth said softly. Regina smiled and excused herself so that she could straighten the bedroom.

* * *

Regina went to the bed first and pulled back the blankets. She saw the blood there and felt awful for Elizabeth. "_Poor girl," _she thought. She could not help but get a little upset about it. She knew that Beckett had been rough with her last night. She heard them fighting from outside the door. The bruises on her body only made her feel sicker. He could be a cruel man when he felt it necessary and him drinking last night only made matters worse. She shook her head and took the sheets off the bed and began tidying the room.

* * *

Elizabeth finished her bath and had Regina help her get dressed and ready for the day. She really liked Regina; she was a very sweet woman. She reminded Elizabeth of her mother. After she got dressed and Regina left, Elizabeth sat on the bed for a moment. She mentally prepared herself for the day ahead of her. She prayed that Beckett was out of the house doing business or something. He was definitely the last person she wished to see.

Elizabeth finally summoned the courage to get up and leave the room. She quietly made her way down the stairs and found the dining room. There was a plate of food already there waiting for her. Her stomach rumbled slightly. Food sounded so good right now. She ate her breakfast quickly and left the dining area to explore the house. She hoped that there was a garden area for her to retreat to, fresh air would do her some good.

Without too much trouble she found a back entrance that did in fact lead to a garden. It was magnificent. Roses were everywhere and various English flowers adorned the garden. She almost felt like she was a little girl again and back home in London. Her mother kept a beautiful garden very similar to this one. It was much smaller of course but still quaint. She walked around the garden and eventually found a beautiful fountain with a bench nearby and she sat down. She just wanted to enjoy the scenery for as long as possible, perhaps she would bring a book out to read. She hoped that this would be the last place Beckett would be interested in visiting. Her new goal was to avoid him whenever possible. She actually hoped that he would allow her a different room to sleep in.

Caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice someone approach her. Her eyes were closed, lost in her own world. When she opened them she saw the one person she did not want to see, Beckett. He stood with his hands behind his back watching her intently. Elizabeth swallowed hard, her heart rate accelerated, and she became very tense.

"Elizabeth…" Beckett said quietly. Suddenly much to her surprise he dropped to one knee before her. "I am so sorry for my behavior last night, it was unacceptable." Elizabeth did not even know what to say. She was caught completely off guard so she remained silent and just stared at him. "I know you are upset with me, as you should be, but please know that I never meant you any harm," he took one of her hands gently. "You have to forgive me," he dropped his head.

"I…just don't know what to say," Elizabeth finally found her voice.

"Say you forgive me," Beckett looked her in the eyes pleadingly. Elizabeth just stared at him again. "Nothing like that will ever happen again, you have my word," he said. Elizabeth did not know what to say or do. She felt like screaming or maybe even felt like slapping him. He wanted her to forgive him? She really wanted to forgive him but it was difficult.

"You hurt me last night," she held out her wrists to show him the evidence. He briefly glanced at them and looked away as if he was ashamed.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I am so sorry; I can't take back my actions. I wish I could but I cannot," Beckett said. Elizabeth looked into his ice blue eyes. They looked very remorseful. Perhaps it was just the alcohol that made him act that way last night.

"Were you drunk then?" Elizabeth said. She so wanted that to be the answer. He looked away again seeming to be embarrassed.

"Yes, I had a little too much to drink last night. That will never happen again Elizabeth. All I want to do is love you and take care of you not make you hate me. It seems I have managed to make you hate me though," he suddenly stood up and in a fit of rage punched the fountain. "Fuck!" he yelled. His fist was now bleeding profusely. Elizabeth gasped and went to him.

"Let me see it," she said trying to grab his wounded hand. He reluctantly held it out to her cringing when she barely even touched it. "Oh Cutler, I think you broke your knuckles," she examined the now increasingly swelling hand. "We need to get you to a doctor." Beckett shook his head stubbornly and pulled his hand away.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he turned away and dropped his hurt hand by his side.

"No its not, please let me help you," Elizabeth said. Despite how angry she was with him she could not help but feel bad for him. She did love him and only wanted to help. She moved in front of him. "Please, let me get you a doctor." Finally he nodded.

"Why do you want to help me? I deserve it, I am a horrible man and…" he started but Elizabeth cut him off.

"You are not horrible, you were just drunk. Now come on we should not prolong getting you a doctor," she took his good hand and began leading him back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**A/N: Okay so I decided against bumping this to M since this will not get too explicit. Thank you to all my readers and I hope you continue to enjoy this. I am really enjoying writing it now! **

Everything thing seemed to settle down quite a bit after the wedding. There had not been anymore incidents like the one on their wedding night thankfully. Elizabeth definitely believed that it was the alcohol that made Beckett act that way. Since then she noticed he did not drink much. She did not get to see him much either; he always seemed to be busy with whatever his job actually entailed. She noticed that he never really talked much about work.

Still she had a difficult time forgiving him for hurting her. She knew that she should just be over it by now but it was not easy. He treated her kindly ever since. He obviously was upset about it considering he broke his knuckles from punching that fountain. Not the smartest thing she has seen him do that was for sure. She noticed that he seemed to have a difficult time controlling his emotions. A few times she witnessed him be unnecessarily harsh to the servants. Elizabeth never witnessed her father be cruel to the servants; in fact he was extremely kind to them. Living with Beckett was a bit of an adjustment from her father's house hold.

She had been sitting in the bedroom combing her golden brown hair when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. Elizabeth turned around to see her new found friend, Regina standing there.

"You have a visitor, Milady," Regina said gently.

"Oh? Who is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously. She had not been expecting anyone.

"He said his name was Theodore," Regina said. Theodore? The only Theodore Elizabeth knew was Lieutenant Groves but it could not be him. He had been on The Dauntless with James. "Would you like for me to tell him you are busy?" Regina offered.

"Oh…um…no! I will be right down," Elizabeth said. Regina bowed and left the room. Elizabeth felt like butterflies were let loose in her stomach. Her heart pounded in her chest. "_There is no way that is Lieutenant Groves. Stop being daft Elizabeth," _Elizabeth thought to herself. She took in a breath and composed herself before making her way downstairs. She could not control her stomach from tightening up in anticipation. She knew that she was being ridiculous. As soon as she took the last step down the stairs a familiar voice spoke.

"Ms. Swann…I mean Lady Beckett, it's good to see you," the voice said. Elizabeth looked up and gasped. Lieutenant Groves stood before her.

"Lieutenant…oh my god…how…how are you here right now? I am dreaming? I must be dreaming!" Elizabeth said as she approached him.

"You are not dreaming, I am here," Groves said gently. Elizabeth was in a state of shock but quickly recovered and pulled him into a friendly hug. She pulled away and took in his ragged appearance. His usually clean shaven face was scruffy and he did not have a wig on. Instead he had longish brown hair tied back into a messy ponytail. "Is there somewhere private we could go to talk?"

"Yes of course! The garden should be fine, follow me," Elizabeth began to walk toward the back entrance. "How are you alive? Lord Beckett told me that a hurricane destroyed The Dauntless and that there were not any survivors," Elizabeth asked as she pushed open the door.

"I am sure he did…" Groves said bitterly. Elizabeth definitely noticed the disdain in his voice.

"The fountain over there has a bench we may sit on," Elizabeth said as she lead the way and sat down. She patted the space next to her for Groves to sit down. He obliged and sat down and rested his elbows on his knees and had his fingers laced together.

"Is James alive?" Elizabeth blurted out suddenly. She could not help but wonder and hope that he was. Groves looked up at her and grinned and nodded. "Oh my god…" Elizabeth said breathlessly. She was overcome with an intense happiness. Tears suddenly fell down her cheeks as she took in the information. James was alive. She could not believe this; she had to be dreaming she was sure of it! "Is he alright? Where is he? Can I see him? When will I see him…" she fired off all these questions but Groves interrupted.

"Calm down," Groves said and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is doing alright considering the situation."

"Situation? What situation? Is he here in Port Royal?" Elizabeth said.

"Is Beckett around?" Groves asked suddenly.

"Not to my knowledge. He has been busy with work, I hardly see him," Elizabeth said.

"Ms. Swann I need to tell you something, alright? You most likely will not like to hear what I have to say but you need to know," Groves said. Elizabeth simply nodded and looked at him intently. What could he say that was going to be so horrible? Her stomach tightened up again in anxiety. She noticed that he did not call her by her new name. "Beckett, he…well…" Groves paused momentarily. "He has lied to you, Ms. Swann."

'_Lied? What is he on about?' _Elizabeth thought to herself.

"A hurricane did not destroy The Dauntless. I regret to inform you that your new _husband _is the one that destroyed us," Groves said the word 'husband' like it was a foul word. "He attacked us with his ship and another. We didn't stand a chance." Elizabeth just stared blankly at Groves. Did she hear him right? She felt utterly confused but then it was quickly replaced with a silent rage.

"Excuse me?" was all she could manage to get out. Her breathing was becoming heavy and she felt her face get hot. There was no way Beckett would have done such a horrible thing.

"Ms. Swann…Elizabeth, we have known each other for years and I like to think of you as friend of mine. I have never lied to you once and I am not lying now. Norrington will tell you the same as I have told you. We are in hiding Elizabeth. Beckett will want us dead if he learns that we are alive," Groves said.

Elizabeth was in a state of complete shock. She did not want to believe what he was saying but she knew he would never lie about something like this. In fact he would never lie about anything; Groves was the most honest person she knew. Cutler…why would he do something so heinous? She felt sick to her stomach and stood suddenly and went to a bush and emptied the contents of her stomach. This was too much for her to handle. This had to be a dream, it just had to be!

"Please tell me this isn't real! Cutler…he would never do something so horrible!" Elizabeth was crying now.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but this is very real," Groves said solemnly.

"Where is James?" Elizabeth composed herself enough to say.

"He is hiding but will see you soon. I need to go Elizabeth before Beckett gets back and recognizes me. We will talk soon alright?" Groves said and stood up. Elizabeth nodded and went to Groves and hugged him tightly.

"Take care," she said quietly. "Tell James I miss him."

Groves nodded and gently pulled away from Elizabeth and started to walk away but stopped suddenly. She watched him curiously as he walked back to her and was pulling something out of his pocket.

"James said he wanted to return this to you," Groves held out her pink handkerchief that she had given to James the day he left. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she reached and grabbed it. This confirmed that James really was alive.

The pair had no idea that they were being watched the entire time by a very familiar and sneaky assistant of Beckett's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Beckett was sitting in his office sifting through various papers on his desk. He frankly was sick of looking at all these papers and just wanted to go home to his wife. Business was taking over his personal life and normally this would not bother him except now he had a beautiful wife that he wanted to be with. He counted himself lucky that he had her; he was so glad that Norrington was out of the picture now. Beckett knew that Elizabeth had feelings for him and that's why he had to get rid of that nuisance commodore.

He stood and walked over to a small cabinet and pulled a bottle of brandy out and poured some in a glass. As he started to bring the glass to his lips there was a knock on the door. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at a clock. Eight o'clock it read, who could possibly need to bother him this late in the evening? "Come!" he called irritably.

"My lord, I apologize for bothering you so late," Mercer said and stepped inside the room slowly and bowed.

"Mercer, I haven't seen you in a few days," Beckett said briefly wondering what his assistant had been doing.

"I have news that you may find interesting, my lord," Mercer said. Beckett raised his eyebrows curiously and looked at Mercer. "It regards your wife and a certain stubborn commodore." Beckett tensed and narrowed his eyes at Mercer. He better not say what he thought he was about to say. "It seems, sir, that he survived our attack along with Groves. Groves has told Lady Beckett everything."

Beckett remained silent. He gripped the glass he was holding tightly and suddenly without warning threw the glass across the room. He was breathing hard and gripped the edge of his desk in frustration. How was this possible? How could anyone have survived that onslaught? This had to be a mistake; it just was not possible that this was happening. Elizabeth had to be absolutely furious right now.

"I thought you told me that you checked for survivors?" Beckett said slowly and quietly. He just felt like slapping someone right now and Mercer may be the unfortunate victim.

"I did check my lord. Several times we combed those waters, I don't know how they got away without us knowing," Mercer said and wisely took a few steps back from Beckett. Beckett let out a frustrated groan and balled his fists tightly.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Go find them! Kill Groves but bring Norrington to me alive. I will personally deal with him since you are so damn incompetent," Beckett yelled. "I assume you know where they are hiding?" Beckett added glaring a hole right through Mercer. Mercer was visibly tense and swallowed hard.

"I lost Groves, sir. He must have known he was being followed. He got away from me," Mercer said looking down at his feet momentarily. If looks could kill Mercer would be dead right now. Beckett's nostrils flared in agitation.

"Then I suggest you find out where they are! Get the hell out of my sight now!" Beckett yelled at his assistant furiously. Mercer bowed his head and quickly left the room. "Damn!" Beckett slammed his fist on his desk. He quickly went back to his cabinet and filled another glass completely full of brandy. This was going to be a long night.

Elizabeth had been debating all day whether she should leave or not. Her mind was going a thousand miles per minute. She had been sitting in Beckett's study all day since Groves left. She wanted to see James more than anything in this world right now. The very thought that he was still alive made her so unbelievably happy. She worried for him now though. She hoped that he and Groves would not be discovered.

Elizabeth heard the front door to the house open and braced herself. It was more than likely Beckett had just come home. She was so angry with him and really did not want to see him. What she just could not understand though was why Beckett would attack The Dauntless. She heard voices outside the study and then everything got quiet. She watched the door as the handle began to turn. Beckett entered the study and closed the door behind him.

She looked up at him, malice in her brown eyes. She wanted to scream and hit him as hard as she could but she restrained herself. He looked at her and she could tell something was troubling him. His eyes were cold and probing.

"Why are you in here of all places?" he finally asked. Elizabeth turned her nose up at him and refused to respond. She watched him carefully. He seemed deep in thought and he chewed on his lower lip, his hands behind his back. "Is something the matter?" he asked taking notice of her deliberate silence. That's all it took for Elizabeth to unleash her rage on him. She stood and marched bravely toward him and stuck an accusing finger on his chest.

"You bastard! I know what you did!" Elizabeth bellowed.

"What is the matter with you? I have no idea what you are on about," he feigned ignorance. Elizabeth let out a growl of frustration and turned away from her husband.

"I know that you attacked The Dauntless! You were the damn hurricane! Don't bother playing stupid," Elizabeth said exasperated.

"Who told you all this non sense?" Beckett asked slowly approaching her. Elizabeth looked away from him and to the ground. She was not about to tell him that information.

"That does not matter. What is important is that you killed an entire crew on a ship…you killed…you killed James! You are ruthless and cold hearted!" Elizabeth could not contain the tears that now were spilling from her eyes. Beckett watched her, blue eyes scanning her face carefully.

"Elizabeth I have no idea where you are getting your information but I acted in self-defense. It was your precious _James _that attacked the Endeavor," he said sounded disgusted by even saying James' name. Elizabeth could not believe what she was hearing. He was lying to her once again; she did not trust a word that came from his mouth.

"You're lying!" Elizabeth screamed loudly. "Why can't you be honest with me? You hated James didn't you?" Beckett's eyes turned angry and he grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him.

"I will not tolerate this anymore. This argument is over, you understand me?" his hand dug painfully into her arm and she tried vainly to pull herself free from his grasp.

"Let go of me!" and without thinking Elizabeth's hand connected painfully with Beckett's face. His eyes grew big and were full of malice. He threw her to the ground hard and hovered over her dangerously.

"I do not have to answer to you woman," his voice was strangely calm but full of venom. She peered up at him frightened of what he may do. "You frequently seem to forget your place. Never hit me or you will suffer the consequences." He turned away from her and placed his fingertips on his temples trying to calm down.

Elizabeth sat in the floor and tried to compose herself. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she was in shock. He was cruel to her, made her feel like she was nothing. This was not the man she thought she was marrying. She never in a thousand years expected this behavior from him and she hated that her husband frightened her. Her control was slipping and the tears started pouring now. Her sobs were becoming hysterical.

Beckett turned around and looked at her, visibly upset now. He hurt the one woman he loved most in this world. He got down on his knees next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Elizabeth look at me," he gently guided her chin toward him. "I love you, you know that don't you? I only want what is best for you…for us…do you understand?" he leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly. She could not help but kiss him back, they did have a bond. She loved him but she hated him at the same time now. She would never forgive him for what he has done.

"Just tell me some truth, Cutler," Elizabeth begged. He pulled away from her slightly and gazed into her eyes. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"I hate James Norrington because he was trying to take you away from me Elizabeth," Beckett admitted.

"So you wanted him dead then?" Elizabeth said softly avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, I wanted him dead."


End file.
